Driving With Lust
by Fangirlxoxo
Summary: people think Ally's a geek and a nerd who only gets good grades. sure she acts like a geek but she is so much more and Austin is about to find out... its my first attempt so give it a try. you wont regret it. its M because its smut. 3- shot :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first ever try at writing a three-shot so it would mean the world if you actually read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome and you know what they say there is always room for improvement. Please let me know of any mistakes i made because i'm kinda new at this...**

**BIG AUSLLY AND RAURA FAN THOUGH!**

**Disclaimer**: i don't own Austin And Ally. just my plot line.

* * *

**AUSTINS POV.**

it has been a rough day. i got detention from school for being a dick so some stupid children trying to hit on _my my_ girl Ally. well you can't actually call her my girl 'cause she isn't. well i should start with my introduction so here i go. my name is Austin Moon and i am freakishly in love with Ally Dawson. you might be wondering why would i captain of the school football team and the heart throb of my school would fall for plain old Ally Dawson. well the truth is i was always in love with her

i love how she is so perky at times and at others very quiet. people think Ally's a geek who gets good grades. sure she acts like a geek but she is so much more. she is beautiful, smart, loving, caring, hot, sexy and most of all she has a beautiful soul inside and out. she is and always will be the love of my life because i have loved her since we were in grade two but i didn't dare tell her because i thought it would freak her out and it would be very awkward between us. this fear has caused me to chicken out even when i tried to talk to her.

yes its true she only sees me as her class fellow through most of the periods since i got my periods switched with other children to almost be in all the same classes as Ally but i see her as so much more. we never actually had a proper conversation, only hellos and hi's but that's it. we never went beyond that level which is one of the few reasons she doesn't know anything about me. sometimes i try to go up to her but always fail.

once she got her report card with straight A's throughout the semester and she was so happy that she hugged the first person she saw which was me by the way. she crushed me in a bone crushing hug and i was mesmerized. even after she let go i was still stunned by the action and kept standing in the same spot for what seemed like eternity until i felt my legs and walked back to class. see the effect she has on me?

so that is my jerky past and now to my present i am walking down the street to my home thinking of Ally endlessly. it's always like this. i am always thinking about her and over the years the feelings have gotten all the more stronger. sometimes i just feel like pouring out all of my emotions out to her but at the last moment i chicken out and let her go by. its so frustrating at times that i even have to drown my feelings with a one night stand thinking the girl is Ally but no one can replace her. i know i sound like a girl right now but its the truth and there's no denying that i have fell hard for her.

my best friend Dez is there to tell me to move on. he's the one who has been supporting me throughout the whole Ally situation and i feel very lucky to have him. sometimes he acts like a five year old guys but he can give really good advice without even knowing it and that's what i love about him. to be honest he is the one who actually introduced the idea of a one night stand.. its no help but at least it helps to ease the pain a little. i never knew the feeling of love could be this strong. i always thought that all those people in movies were only fictional and anything as strong as love never existed but i have become a victim of love and so far it hurts like hell.

today some dicks tried to get Ally to go on a date with Dallas who by the way is my good friend and my partner in the football team. yes i admit i got jealous and sort of punched those people but i ruined one thing for sure, i ruined my chances with Ally. just before i knocked them out Dallas got the opportunity to ask Ally out on a date and i think she said yes because she likes him. i know because i see it in her eyes the way she looks at Dallas.

so now i am walking down the street trying not to cry over my one and only love being taken away by one of my friends..

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

goody- two- shoes, geek, nerd, freak.. i have been called this and more throughout my years in school but what they don't know is there is so much more to me than just being a geek. Hi i'm Ally Dawson and this is my side of the story. i am known the the geek of my school but what they don't know is that i am a full time vixen who just learned to control her obsessions within the school boundaries. outside no one knows the real story..

today has been a very awkward day. I got asked out by my former crush Dallas who i had a crush on since forever until it died down being replaced by another class fellow of mine who goes by the name of Austin Moon. we have been in the same class since class 2 and now we are in the last year of high school and share almost every period together so we see each other very often

I loved/ liked Dallas until last year when the spark suddenly vanished and I had my thoughts wandering around Austin. yes I think about him a lot and by that i mean a lot. I work at the local bar and show people pleasure for one night and I secretly hope that someday my lucky stars would align and Austin would come to the bar for some pleasure.

most of the people don't know about my job. my parents passed away when I was 16. I stayed with my grandmother for two years until I decided that I wanted to be independent so i moved out and got my own apartment in Miami and so here I am raising money.

i actually love my job here. i get to meet so many sexy people at night plus i get to hangout with my best friend Trish all the time so how could i refuse. i try to act like a goody two shoes around school to avoid any suspicions but the people who i have already made out with know the real deal.

all those people who i meet in school think that i am a goody- two- shoes but i am the complete opposite. i am a sex addict and i am addicted to the feeling of having a dick inside my vagina and all the delicious moans i get out of people. i love wild people who are totally merciless and rip my clothes apart and push their dicks inside me. usually i am very harsh too. i sometimes make people beg to touch me and they become weak under my touch and then i give them all the pleasure they want. i know i am very bad and harsh but that's just the way i am. to be honest i have never felt a spark. like usually its just a dick inside me. i love the moment but i have never been attracted to a person after the experience. at least not enough to go and ask for his/her phone number.

so here i am working at my shift at the bar reminding myself of the day i had. i got asked out by Dallas but obviously i refused because i had no feelings for him what so ever. i recall Austin beating up his best friends for something they did to him. he got them wounded but they didn't dare to return the punches he threw at them because they knew the wrath of Austin. yes Austin is sexy and he's muscular with his big abs that could make any girl swoon.

'Ally stop day dreaming the boss is calling us its time to show some lucky guy a good night' says my bestie Trish.

'Kay im coming just tell the boss to hold up'

i quickly got up from my seat and checked the mirror. everything looked good to me. i was looking undeniably sexy in an outfit Trish bought me. i would never ever wear anything like this to school but since this is work i decided to go with it. i rushed down the corridor to my boss's room and stood straight waiting for the room number to which i was assigned.

after i was dismissed i unfolded the paper in my hand and it read 6. so i was assigned to room number 6. suddenly i got turned on. i don't know how it happened. one minute i was walking down the corridor and the next i suddenly couldn't wait to stick a dick inside me. i can't even believe how turned on i am now. i rushed up the corridor until i reached the room 6. i twisted the door handle hoping my partner to be someone hot. when i entered the room i couldn't believe the sight in front of me. there on the bed sat the one and only AUSTIN MOON!

* * *

**AUSTINS POV**

The sky was turning grey and i could see the cloud approaching above me signaling that it was going to rain but even though i knew this i still wasn't willing to go inside my house. i was walking down the road when i got a text from Dez

**FROM: Dez Worthy**

**TO: Austin Moon**

' where are you? i have been worried sick? been looking 4 u everywhere'

**FROM: Austin Moon**

**TO: Dez Worthy**

'just out for a stroll. i'm in a crappy mood and i needed to clear my mind. ttyl.'

that's when the clock struck. all i need is to clear my mind and since my parents aren't home i could bring a girl over and have a one night stand. or better yet i could do it in a bar with some extremely hot chick. i was filthy rich and could afford anything so why not?

i quickly ran to my house and grabbed the keys to my car and ran out. i couldn't wait till i got there. the thought of sex was driving me mad. OK so i occasionally get horny and this was one of the times my conditions were to the extreme and i couldn't stop it. but deep down i know that no one and by that i mean no one can replace my Ally.

i quickly sat in my car and looked over to the mirror. i couldn't believe how horny i just got. just last moment i was a sorrowful teenager wanting to cry over my streak of luck but now look at me. i am a horny turned on teenager who cant wait to get to the bar and make out with a girl that i wont even remember tomorrow but i cant help my hormones.

i finally reached the bar and ran to the reception. i gave them the money they wanted and got a folded piece of paper. i went inside the corridor and looked for the room which had the number 6 written on it.i was very anxious to meet the girl i was supposed to make out with. surprisingly i got there pretty early and opened the door. it was a good spacious room filled with lit candles and good sex atmosphere. i sat down the bed waiting for my special someone hoping she would be along the lines of hot and sexy.

suddenly the door creaked open and i looked to meet the eyes of a familiar pair of eyes. i scanned her up and down to confirm my suspicions and i only found one thing going on and on in my head. MY DATE FOR THE NIGHT IS NONE OTHER THAN ALLY DAWSON!

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! So how did you guys like the first chapter? this story might be like 3 chapters long or so but please rate and review the story.. i really worked hard on it. This chapter was pretty small but i promise the next one is going to be DETAILED and LONG. it will be up pretty soon so don't worry.**

**please review. pretty please? with Ross on top? ;)**

**oh and by the way the next chapter is going to be super smutty so better be prepared ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews. I loved reading your feedback. Please make sure to keep it coming . as promised here is chapter 2. :)**

* * *

**Guest: well she kind of is a slut but i prefer the term rebel ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: i don't own Austin and Ally, only my plot line.**

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

as soon as i recognized her face i was unable to move. there she was Ally Dawson my life long crush standing right in front of me and ready to show me a good night. right there and then i was unable to move. i was so startled and shocked that i couldn't even register my surroundings. i tried to fully register the figure in front of me.

Ally was wearing a short dress and by short i mean really short barely covering her southern regions. it was hot pink which by the way is my favorite color. i couldn't help but stare and my jaw dropped ten stories. it was revealing very revealing. i could almost make out her entire cleavage which made me more horny by the second.

Although i was super horny i couldn't get myself to believe that Ally was a prostitute. I mean judging by her appearance in school no one could ever even think about Ally being a prostitute but sitting here on this bed staring at a completely different Ally told me otherwise. Its not only her dress, its her entire appearance. From her messy hair to her sexy makeup and shoes..

all thoughts of ally being a goody two shoes vanished. Looking at her now i just wanted to take her right there and then, to have her squirming under my touch, moaning out my name, begging for me and all sorts of stuff but if she decides to stop me i would. I respect her too much to do anything against her will.. thats how much i love her.. but deep down i wish that she wants me as much i want her right now.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

right as i entered the room, i came across the one and only Austin normally i wouldn't care who i make out with. I would just see if the guy is hot or not and then start my job but this situation is completely different from anything i have experienced before. Its not just some guy sitting in front of me. Its Austin Moon. The extremely hot and sexy guy i have been longing to devour since the last few days. Now this is going to be fun.. i'm going to make sure i want him begging for my touch if its the last thing i do.

See its not easy for me to fall for someone but Austin and Dallas were an exception. Dallas was tall and sweet so i had a tiny crush on him but Austin is something more is tall, sexy, muscular and sometimes it becomes hard for me to control myself when i am around him. I know that he has some sort of attraction towards me. I found that out when i occasionally caught him staring at me or when we had any physical contact, he would space out for some 2 minuted after which he regained composure and continued on with whatever he was up to.

Now that i have him under my touch i can take full advantage of his vulnerability. I slowly started walking up to him and he visibly tensed up. I could sense the look of pure ecstasy in his ayes but i also saw fear. He was afraid, well surely it couldn't have been his first time because I have seen lots of girls from school bragging about how good he was in bed..Maybe its something else?

Well no matter what what it is we are here now and we have to work it out so better be prepared for everything ahead 'cause its going to be a long night..

When I started to come near to him he suddenly stood up and I stopped. He started to fill the distance between us and the tension building up inside me was almost unbearable.. we were walking in such a slow pace it was agonizing I just wanted to taste him. He licked his lips and i nearly lost my cool for a second. I bit mine hoping he would get the signal but all he did was come nearer until our bodies were almost touching.

We were looking into each others eyes.. his were clouded with lust and want. He was looking at me so lovingly like I was very fragile. I saw concern evident in his eyes. Surely that might have come from him finding about my job as a prostitute. i couldn't care less about it but something told me that he was not going to let this pass away so easily. The atmosphere was becoming thicker by the second and I was as nervous as hell. I was hoping for him to make the first move and right then he did.

Suddenly he started to lean in causing our bodies to touch and for me to lean into him too. We were so close that every part of my body was touching him and I just craved for more. i was wanting to touch those muscles and to scratch them until I leave marks claiming him mine but I knew that I would have to wait for that.

He didn't kiss me but kept looking at my lips causing me to look up at him to see that he had closed his eyes. That was it I couldn't take It anymore so I built up my courage and filled the distance between us. As soon as I did sparks flooded my body and I could no longer sense my surroundings. All I could sense and feel was Austin. His arms made their way around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. Everything was perfect. We were kissing so passionately and so lovingly that I never wanted to leave his embrace. He was kissing me so gently like I could break any moment and I loved that feeling. I loved him.

* * *

**Austins POV:**

As soon as Ally kissed me I felt an overwhelming urge to take her right there and then but I knew otherwise. Even though I loved Ally I was willing to take it slow. We had all night for that sort of stuff. I just wanted her to feel like she wanted to do everything not because she has to do it. When she kissed me no doubt I felt sparks, something I haven't felt in my entire life and it felt amazing. I felt like I was on cloud nine. Instinctively I wrapped my hands around her petite waist and she wrapped her small hands around my neck. Everything was perfect. Like this was meant to happen. Like she was meant for me, to be mine and no one else s'.

We were kissing for what seemed like eternity until I felt like Ally was pulling away. Of course she needed air so I broke the kiss. As soon as I did she paused for a second until her lips were on mine again and I lost balance for a second but I quickly regained it and now Ally was kissing me passionately. I deepened the kiss and she moaned so I took this as an opportunity to slide my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues danced around with each other like everything was meant to be and I couldn't be any more happier.

Although me and Ally were kissing passionately I couldn't get enough of her so I pushed her until her back hit the wall and she moaned again. God I love that sound. I think I can never get used to her moaning. As soon as her back hit the wall I started touching her everywhere. She didn't mind though she actually wanted me to touch her everywhere. I grabbed her thighs and she wrapped her legs along my waist bring me closer to her than before and making me want her more by the second.

The room was filled with Ally and I's moans. We were kissing so passionately I was scarred that if we stopped now I would cry. Ally was getting wetter by the second and I could feel her wetness through her dress. The thought of her getting wet because of me was so sexy I almost lost control. It took every fiber of my being to not take her to the bed and push myself inside her.

After what seemed like eternity Ally started to pull away and I suddenly missed her warm lips of mine. I saw her eyed were filled with lust and the next thing she said took me by surprise.

'Strip'

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

at this moment I was so attracted to Austin that I was almost scarred of letting go, like he would disappear if I let him slide. But the wetness was getting unbearable. I knew Austin wanted me too but I wanted this to be a night he would never forget. That meant something so memorable that he would remember it forever and always. So I only thought of one thing. Making him beg for me.

I knew he was super horny just looking at him told me so and what better way to start off than making him beg for my touch. So I did what I thought was right. I broke the kiss and asked him to strip. I could tell that I caught him off guard judging by the look on his face but I couldn't seem to care. I just wanted him naked. Austin being the gentle man that he is obliged to my request and started to take off his clothes. He took off his shirt first when It came to the jeans he seemed hesitant.

I was growing impatient until he leaned into me and whispered ' I want you to take them off'.he said it in such a husky tone it was almost hard not to lose myself there and then. I was surprised when I heard myself say 'o- okay'. I slowly started taking off his belt and then undid his button. I let the fabric slide off of him and he was left with only his boxer briefs. Getting an idea I took of his boxers with my teeth and I saw Austin make a small 'o' with his mouth and I smirked.

When I got up I saw that Austin was big. Not some 6-7 inches bigger like 9 inches big and I gulped. I was beyond horny so I only did what was right. i took him by his dick and pushed him down on a chair in the middle of the room and told him my conditions.

'OK Austin if you want me to ride that sucker of yours and if you want to do anything with that 9 inch dick of yours so here are the conditions. I am going to touch myself on the bed while you sit here and don't move at all. You have to watch me throughout and you cant touch yourself or else ill flee the room and you wont have any fun. So are we clear' i said seriously

'sexy, smart and possessive. I like it. I accept but you have to promise that if I win I get to do anything I want to you and that means that I am going to show you no mercy and ill be in charge. And If I lose then its up to you. And if I win we'll be like animals on the bed and you are not going to complain.' he said while smirking.

'Deal' we both said at the same time, determination set in our eyes.

* * *

**TaDa! here's chapter two guys. it should be longer but the chapter itself was wayyyy long so i decided to split it into two parts. you guys can expect an update soon ;)**

**it will be super smut.. please keep reviewing i love what you guys have to say. i would also appreciate any king of constructive criticism.**

**pleaseeee review.. pretty please with Ross on top ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys i'm back with another update. sorry for the long wait. i was having a hard time typing this up. plus this was my first multi- chap so i was confused as to where i should end it. i hope you enjoy. this is indeed the last chapter. please tell me if i made any mistakes. i'll be sure to take care of them. please review. don't be a silent reader i love to read your reviews :)**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Austin and Ally. Disney does. but if Kevin and Heath tell me i own Austin and Ally, i'll let you know ;)**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

'Deal'

Hearing that word got me even more horny and I didn't think that was possible. So I did the only thing that was on my mind at the moment. I knew that Austin would most probably keep his part of the bet but I was unsure and mostly I just wanted to make things sexier so I did what I felt was right. I rushed over to the room cabinet containing all the sex toys, thongs and other stuff. I got two sets of ropes from the closet and started tying Austins hands and feet with it.

Austin was looking wide eyed at my actions but I didn't seem to care. When it was turn to tie his feet I purposely hunched myself so that my cleavage would show more and so that it would turn him on further. And it did. His breath was caught up on his throat and I knew that he was nervous just by looking at him. He was tensed up and knowing that I was the cause of it was turning me on even more.

Its like this with everyone I have done it with. I always make them tense up with my moves or sometimes just my look after sex. I have heard that my sex hair turns people on by at least 60%. and I couldn't feel more proud. I remember this guy I had a 69 with. We were both making out furiously on the bed both in ecstasy. That guys hands were constantly messing up my hair and by the time he was done I had sex hair and that turned him on so much that he growled and began kissing me like crazy while being on top of me.

I think that was one of my most intimate times yet. We were both in need pure need and it was wild and crazy. Ill tell you everything in detail. Then you'll see how much of a rebel I can be. This was one of my first experiences.

* * *

*** Flashback* (Still Ally's POV)**

So this guy came over to the room in nothing but his boxers and seeing me made him turned on. I visibly tensed up and I remember as he approached me he said this

' I know that you are scared baby but don't worry what I am gonna do with your body tonight is ten times worst than any animal could ever do to you. Be prepared for the worst sexy cause you cant escape this now'

I gulped and he did the unexpected. I was wearing a purple tank top and skinny jeans. He ripped the tank top and then growled and ripped my bra. I was left there in nothing but my pants which soon make off with a strip sound as he ripped them too. Now I knew that he was in pure ecstasy and need was driving him crazy. So I came to the conclusion that the wild guy standing in front of me in boxers was damn hot. But of course I had said that out loud and he smirked

' let the games begin'

He picked me up and threw me onto the bed and then crawled on top of me and started kissing me wildly while his hands came to rest over my vagina although I still had my underwear on. Then he did it. He grabbed me through my panties and started squeezing me. He didn't even go inside but he started to squeeze me and I released at the harshness of this attempt. Then in one swift motion he grabbed my underwear from below and tore away the fabric and I screamed. I screamed so hard I was afraid my boss would come in any second and he was in the ground floor.

Then he crawled up and came right in front of my mouth. His dick on top of my mouth and I licked my lips. He told me to take off his boxers and I did. As soon as the fabric hit the floor he thrust himself inside my mouth and started moving up and down. I was moaning throughout this and the vibrations set him off and he cummed all over my mouth leaving white liquid to squirt all over the place.

Now I know that was beyond harsh and I stated panting as soon as his dick left my mouth. He smirked

'baby this is only the beginning. When ill be done with you you'll be crawling out of this room'

I moaned at this. his voice was so husky and so fierce that I almost cummed right there and then.

But of course he wasn't done with me. Hell this was only the beginning. I knew that he was getting hornier by the second and for the first time in my life I was scared. I wasn't even sure if I could make it out alive but fortunately I was alive by the time he was done with me.

He forcefully kissed me. After a lot of kissing he picked me up and pushed me against the wall. Both of our tongues were pulsating against each other. his hand trailed down my body and, despite the heat, i shivered. Slowly, he entered me with two fingers who in turn let out a gasp of surprise.

"Put your hands on me," i trembled. The sheer motion of pumping in and out was too much considering the motion was being done so harshly. i put my hands on his shoulder, blown away by what was happening. i was shaking and trembling and coming undone. he had awakened a feeling in me i would never get tired of. He added a third finger and i bucked my hips up. i rested my head against his shoulder and bit down lightly as he came hard, his entire body convulsing. I came just when he did. He pressed our bodies against the wall, holding both of us up as we breathed heavily. It was beyond intense.

Now it was my turn. I dragged him onto the bed and started working my magic. I smirked, but then dove down and took the warm piece of long, hard flesh in my mouth. he instantly bucked his hips to the wet warmth. drops of pre-cum melted on my tongue as I continued to work the shaft. I took most of his length till it hit the back of my throat. He started breathing heavily, I wanted to smirk but kept my lips wrapped around his pulsing organ.

I bobbed my head up and down as i continued to suck him off. I moved my other hand from his hip, and let him thrust into my mouth. I took the length with no problem. My gag reflex completely vanished when i was making out endlessly throughout the nights with other random people.

As he thrust his hips up one more time, I tasted the thick cum as it disintegrated on my tongue. I removed my mouth with a wet 'pop' and looked up at him. He was looking down on me, breathing hard, and a thin sheet of sweat covering his skin. He reached forward for my arm and pulled me against him. I could already felt his arousal returning.

he wasted no time. He flipped us over so I was below him. He leaned over, put my legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at my entrance. He pushed the head of his manhood in and groaned. He thrusted more harshly and i clenched and cried out as his burning member hit a particular spot inside of me. The tip of his manhood rubbed it, he gripped my hips and moved a little faster, grunting in my ear, his low voice driving me insane.

I am not going into the details of what happened next as you can probably assume what did but i can tell you that we did it a lot. So much that my insides were hurting by the time he got out of me. but apparently the intensity of the experience wasn't enough for him since he picked me up and growled in my ear.

'lets make this more heated'

he opened the door and led me outside in the hallway. we were both naked and i was still panting and something told me that he didn't give a shit. he went over to the next room with another couple and threw me on their bed. the couple looked up with confusion but it didn't take them long to catch up with the situation. this time the pairs were different. the guys were paired up and the girls were paired up separately. nevertheless i am inclined to consider that i had at least 35 orgasms that night. it was intense. no other way to describe it.

now that i had Austin all wrapped up i was planning on doing something as intense as this...

* * *

**Austins POV:**

I don't know what got over Ally but just as we made the deal, she stated smirking and then went over to the cupboard. quite sexily if i may add. that was it. people refused to see it but Ally was drop- dead sexy and there was no denying it now. she quickly came over with two sets of ropes. i didn't really see their purpose until i saw Ally beginning to tie my hands and feet with them. when she hunched she revealed some cleavage and i didn't even think it was possible considering her dress was so revealing as it is.

i think she was doing it purposely to tease me. whatever it was it was working and i was horny. it wasn't fair. i was naked while she was fully clothed on her part. it was truly agonizing.

After tying up my hands and feet, she started taking off her dress but she was doing it unbelievably slow and i was getting frustrated by the second. first she started to unzip her dress very slowly and i let out a low grunt in frustration. she seemed to see my point as she started to smirk. Ally came down in front of me.

' unzip my dress Austin'

something in her tone and the way she said my name unleashed my wild side and i stated to unzip the rest of her dress with my teeth seeing as my hands were tied. she let the dress fall in front of her i gulped taking her in. she was even more beautiful that i imagined and i didn't think that was possible.

much to my dismay she got up from her current position and i let out a sigh. i was loving the close proximity.

nevertheless she got up and stated taking off her underwear. now we were both naked. i felt nervous as Ally started to approach me and i let out a shaky breath.

'weren't you going to masturbate Ally?'

'eh, i changed my mind'

she came over and sat upon me so that she was straddling my waist and i got even more nervous seeing as i couldn't touch her.

our southern regions were both touching and the pain was almost unbearable. she leaned forward and started kissing my neck and i let out a groan. the feeling she was giving me was turning me wild and there was no hiding it. we hadn't even begun and i felt as if i was close. she started moaning my name as she put one finger inside of her while her mouth was on my neck and still straddling me. when she did the vibrations of her voice on my neck made me grunt. my eyes rolled at the back of my head and i threw my head back giving her better access to my neck.

She took full advantage of this opportunity and dove in for my neck nibbling and biting while masturbating at the same time. i was going crazy and this was only the beginning. Ally was constantly moaning out my name. the sound of her voice and the fact that she was moaning my name and moaning for me was getting me turned on. i didn't know how much long i could last without reacting to her touch and touching her back in all the right places.

i felt as if Ally's voice changed. i looked at her to see that she had her eyes closed and i knew what was happening. she was reaching her climax. i looked at her as she rode out her waves of pleasure. she was constantly screaming my name but now her tone was even more husky and that made me crave to touch her. i wanted to react to her screams for me but apparently i was tied to a chair with no means of escape until Ally was done teasing me.

when Ally was done she looked up at me with clouded eyes and reached for my face. she cupped my face with both of her hands and started kissing me sweetly. i relaxed and let out a breath. we both kept kissing slowly until we both needed air so we pulled apart. i looked at her with loving eyes.

'Ally please let me loose. i want to kiss you, and caress your face and make love to you. you don't know how bad i want to touch you right now'

hearing that, Ally looked at me with a look that could only be described as a look of sympathy and affection. She leaned on my body so that every part of her was touching me and started kissing my neck feverishly. the temperature of the room went up to a hundred degrees and we were both panting for air by the time Ally was done with me. she looked at me with eyes clouded with lust and love and slowly undid my feet.

after untying my feet and i looked up to her. she was smirking and i knew something devilish was running through her mind. instinct was telling me that she was going to tease me but the other part of me was saying that i couldn't handle it if she got up from me. i would start crying if she did. that was how vulnerable I was at that moment. she was sitting there motionless and all the frustration building up inside me decided to come loose.

' listen Ally, please untie me. I want to kiss you like no other man. Touch you like you've never been touched before and most importantly I want to make love to you. That is after I am done with my part of the bet'

Ally groaned at this. she looked hesitant for a moment but slowly started to undo the ropes of my hands.

When she did i started to touch her everywhere. i started massaging her boobs lightly at first but then my attempts became harsher and i started to squeeze them. Ally started moaning and panting for air and i continued my actions, not showing her any mercy. when i was done, my hands traveled down to her pussy and i squeezed it. so hard that Ally screamed my name in pure bliss. i inserted two fingers inside her and stood up with her in my arms still straddling my waist.

'let the games begin baby'

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

Austin picked us up pressing my body to his well muscled chest, locking lips with me in the process. he threw both of us on the bed and started making out feverishly until we were both panting and gulping for air. after we were both done panting. he slowly lifted me up and brought my mouth to his penis. it was huge! Somewhere around 9 inches, and it was sitting before me at least a good 2 ½ inches thick and throbbing hard.

Austin let out a low moan as i ran my finger at its base, fiddling with his balls before running my hand along his shaft. It grew harder at my touch, and Austin's moans became more and more frequent as i tightened my hand and began to pump it up and down his length. he thrust his pelvis higher as my pace increased. "All-Ally," Austin whispered, there was a longing in his voice as he spoke. i moved my hands from his cock and let my mouth take their place.

I started by licking at the base of his penis, allowing my tongue to run over his balls, then moved to its head. I slowly started to move down lower. i took time to rub my tongue over every inch and i bobbed my head up and down along it. i could feel his dick tense, and a loud, very long moan escaped Austin's lips as streams of cum flowed from his penis and into my mouth. After swallowing as much of the white liquid as i could, i pulled back and let it stream all over my chest and neck. Austin laid back, catching his breath.

After this brief moment of rest, he sat up and kissed me, tasting his own cum in my mouth. we flipped positions, where i was pinned to the bed under Austin. he kissed me briefly before sitting up and admiring my body. he leaned forward and started licking everywhere and then his mouth came to rest on my boob while he kneaded the other one. i reached out with my hands and wrapped them around his back, pressing his body hard against mine and my tit more into his face. i could feel his erect penis throbbing against my thigh, and was thoroughly enjoying the combined sensation that i received from that and the attention to my breasts.

Eventually, Austin moved his lips from my breasts and trailed them down my tummy, placing soft kisses as he went. he growled at my wet naked flesh right under his lips letting his lips linger as he kissed right below where my pants usually would be.

He stated to rub circles before inserting his index finger inside me. "Oh, Austin." I said softly as he moved around his finger, then took it out, and pushing it back in, over and over and over again. I felt something coming, I moaned. "Austin, don't stop." I said to him.

"I won't baby." he said kissing me.

I gladly kissed him back as he inserted another finger, moving it around. The feeling got stronger as Austin kept on increasing the number of fingers inside me. i had been fucked so many times. having 3 fingers inside me wasn't a big deal until Austin decided to break my record and insert his entire hand into my vagina. now normaly i could handle like 4 fingers or so but a whole hand was too much for me to bear. the pressure building up inside me was too much for me to bear. I could feel it coming. It was an overwhelming feeling. I started panting silently as my heart rushed and a moan escaped my lips again. "Austin..Austin..ohhh."

"you like that baby?" he asked pumping and moving his fingers in and out of me. I nodded. that is when waves of pleasure flew out of me and i released my full out orgasm. i have had A LOT of orgasms in my life and i am inclined to consider that none of my experiences were as intense as this one. i felt completely wasted. Austin pulled his hand out from inside me, His hand went back down and started rubbing again making me moan in pleasure.

"Austin, I need you… NOW."

My words were barely audible, and a desperate plea for him all of him. Austin positioned himself to enter me, and i wrapped my legs around his body.

He pushed himself inside of my moist walls and i let out a scream of pleasure. he seemed to burn inside my heated core, and i arched into him, my chest brushing his. He pulled out again and thrust back in. he pumped into me and I writhed beneath him.

i could feel every touch, every breath, and my body felt hypersensitive and attuned to him. I had never experienced such pleasure in my life. Sure I had done it with many other guys but this was different. I felt like I belonged inside of him and that he belonged inside of me. Like were perfect for each other. i knew he felt it too, the look on his face told me so. I moaned as he continued his ministrations as well as caressing my body, meeting every one of his thrusts to the hilt. He started to pick up the pace

I could feel it coming. Austin felt it too, increasing his pace so we would come together. After a few breathless moments, we both shook with our climax. Collapsing on top of me, but keeping his weight from crushing me, Austin pressed his forehead against my temple. i turned my head to the side and gave him a kiss. Slowly, he pulled out of me, turning to the side and pulling me to his chest. I rested my head against his chest and made little circles on it. i breathed deeply, both taking in his scent, and getting my heart and breath back under control. His arm was around my shoulders, keeping me snug against his side.

'well that was...'

'... perfect'

'yeah. perfect'

after a lot of making out and various attempts of sex we came to a stop. ( i discovered many new sex positions this time. i had never experienced such pleasure in my entire life). it wasn't just making out, we were making love and i have never been so happy in my life while doing so. it was perfect. we were laying down on the bed and trying to calm our breathing rates. to sum our night up i think i had at least 37 or so orgasms, clearly more than my previous record. the sex was intense, sweet and sometimes rough. Nevertheless it was perfect. All thoughts of teasing him disappeared from my mind as I tried to focus on the guy laying down next to me. The cutie blonde who was not only sweet from the outside but also from the inside and something about the way he was holding me was telling me that I mattered more to him than any other girl in the world and the feeling made me feel special. i snuggled deep into his chest.

I looked up at him and smiled. He came down and kissed me gently and sweetly and I sighed into the kiss. We were pouring out every emotion we felt for each other through that kiss and it felt amazing. I felt like I was loved and cared. The only thing that mattered to me was Austin and no one else. We broke apart after a long time both in need of air.

"C'mere," Austin said, pulling me close to him and planning on never letting go.

* * *

**okay guys that's it. i am not entirely satisfied with the ending or generally the entire story. honestly i think i could do a lot better than this. nevertheless this was my first fanfic so i am not complaining. please tell me what you think. i'll take constructive criticism.**

**please review. pretty please? :)**


End file.
